


Just Business

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Lexa, F/F, Lexa is fuckin stud in a suit, Light BDSM, princess!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods is CEO of Trikru Enterprises. Her assistant is distracted. </p>
<p>((otherwise known as the one where Clarke calls Lexa "Daddy"))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> HERE YOU GO SINNERS

There were many things about Lexa that drove Clarke crazy. The self assured smirk she wore while working, the way her custom tailored suits clung to every curve of her body, emerald eyes that would undress Clarke would every pass they made over her… Just the thought of those eyes sent a shiver down Clarke’s spine. 

She was supposed to be working. Lexa was giving a speech to the board of her company. Being a secretary at Trikru Enterprises was supposed to be temporary, but to Clarke… Let’s just say the job benefits outweighed any desire to leave. Clarke was meant to be taking notes but instead she found herself fantasizing. Lexa’s hands gripping her hips bringing her a painful pleasure with the bruises that lasted for days. Lexa’s husky voice in her ear, praising her for being such a good girl. The way Lexa’s wolfish grin only grew when Clarke would beg in her ear, begging the other woman to let her cum….

Clarke was shocked out of her fantasies by the scraping of heavy chairs against a polished marble floor and her cheeks flushed when she caught the gaze of her boss and lover trained on her from across the room. Lexa had that smirk on her face. The one that was paired with the tilt of her defined jaw that just screamed superiority. Clarke wished she could drag her lips down the line of that jaw. 

“Griffin, meet me in my office.”

Clarke blinked a few times but quickly followed the order. She could feel Lexa’s gaze on her back and the blonde smiled, glad she had picked this particular dress today. It was a deep navy blue, the color standing out against the nearly monochromatic color scheme of the office she worked in. Her heels did wonders for her ass and if she said she didn’t wear these for Lexa… Well, she’d be lying.

Once in the secluded office overlooking the gorgeous city skyline, Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Once Clarke was away from the prying eyes of other executives she felt a relaxation settle into her muscles. Lexa at work and Lexa with her were two totally different entities. Lexa at home was just as commandeering as work Lexa, but there was pure love there. The brunette treated Clarke like a precious jewel, giving her anything the blonde could ever want, spoiling her rotten, but she also knew when Clarke needed her love to be a little… Rougher. Giving up control to Lexa… Clarke found herself falling back into her fantasies at just the thought. 

Lexa was truly in her head today and she kept falling into her own thoughts of her lover until every single thought in her head was silenced by the light scrape of nails across her lower back.

“You were distracted today, Ms. Griffin,” Lexa purred, her fingers coming up to brush blonde locks away from an all too kissable neck. 

“I-I’m sorry Ms. Woods… I promise I’ll be more focused tomorrow.” Clarke managed though the deep rumble of Lexa’s chuckle in her ear nearly knocked Clarke clean off her feet.

“Will you?” Lexa asked, nails dragging from Clarke’s shoulder to just above her ass before Lexa’s long fingers moved to drag down the zipper of Clarke’s dress, moaning softly when the bare expanse of the blonde’s back was revealed to her. “Because something tells me…” Lexa began, taking off her blazer and laying it over the back of her desk chair, “That you won’t.”

Clarke didn’t dare move a muscle, her breathing coming in sharp little pants as she watched Lexa loosen her tie before pulling it over her head, tousling perfect brunette curls. She licked her lips subconsciously and as if she knew, Lexa smirked, taking her time to remove her cufflinks and roll up her sleeves. Icy blue eyes could see the beginnings of the dark ink that painted Lexa’s olive skin and a small moan escaped through parted lips.  She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt, revealing a few dark marks, courtesy of Clarke, dotting along her perfectly defined collarbones. Lexa finished undressing as much as she would and approached the blonde, grinning like a cat who had just caught a canary. She twirled her black tie around one finger and Clarke felt her breath catch in her throat.

“I think I ought to punish you, princess… Did you take any notes during the meeting?” She asked, though the look in her eyes told Clarke she already knew the answer. 

“N-No, Ms. Woods.” She said, dropping her gaze to the floor. Lexa gripped her jaw to make her look at her, brow raised. Clarke knew what she wanted and she felt her cheeks heat up before she spoke. 

“No, Daddy.”

Lexa grinned and pressed a small chaste kiss against Clarke's lips. “There’s my good girl.” Lexa’s hands moved down Clarke’s arms, pulling them behind her back before the blonde felt the cool touch of expensive silk against her wrists, binding her hands. 

Lexa’s tie. 

Clarke let out a moan at the realization just as one of the brunette’s arms wrapped around her hips and the other pushed between her shoulder blades to bend her over the cool mahogany of the desk. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see the engraved name plate that read,  _ Alexandria Woods, CEO.  _ Another shiver went up her spine that was quickly dragged back down with the prick of Lexa’s nails against her skin.

“Daddy…” Clarke moaned, squirming a little. Lexa quickly shushed her with a sharp smack to her ass.

“Shhh, princess. I think I need to teach you how to pay proper attention don’t I?” The gravelly purr against her ear made Clarke whimper and she could feel the grin on Lexa’s face. Once the other woman was satisfied Clarke wouldn’t squirm, she pushed up the navy skirt to be folded up over her lower back. 

Lexa moaned at the sight and the blonde couldn’t help the little wiggle of her hips she responded with. The responding slap against the firm flesh of her ass made her gasp out a moan. 

“Daddy!” She begged, spreading her legs as much as she was able. Clarke just needed Lexa to touch her. Her panties were soaked through and at the first touch of Lexa’s fingers against the damp fabric, Clarke nearly sobbed in relief. 

“Mm, you’re wet for me aren’t you princess? Is that what you were thinking about all day instead of work?” She asked, dragging the panties down to just above Clarke’s knees. The blonde nodded and squirmed as much as she could with her arms tied behind her back. 

“Yes daddy… I thought of you all day.” She said honestly, knowing Lexa always rewarded her when she told the truth. Clarke could feel the brunette hum as she planted a few kisses down Clarke’s spine. Before she could even try and beg for the other woman’s touch, Lexa entered Clarke with two fingers, starting on a brutal pace that made the blonde see stars. 

“Is this what you thought of, princess?” Lexa asked, her voice domineering, more like she was commanding her company rather than her lover. Clarke just nodded, little moans and whimpers leaving her with each thrust of Lexa’s fingers that rocked her against the desk. 

Lexa’s face was flushed and the muscles in her arm flexed with every thrust into Clarke. She loved having the blonde like this, tied up and begging for her, practically dripping. Her lips kissed along Clarke’s exposed shoulder blade before she brought her free hand up to drag her nails down, marking Clarke’s perfect back in five identical lines of red. The resounding cry of pleasure released by the blonde only spurred the CEO on. Before Lexa could taunt Clarke more, the blonde started begging.

“Please daddy… I need more… You feel so good.” Clarke whimpered, moaning loudly when Lexa added a third finger to the mix and she reached around her hips to get her free hand on her clit, rubbing harshly. Clarke was rocketing towards the edge and soon she found herself begging once more. 

“Daddy, I’m so close… Please… Please let me cum, daddy… I promise I’ll be a good girl.” Her breath was raspy and high pitched, desperation showing plainly in her words. Lexa just laughed, her fingers working faster.

“Not yet princess. Do not cum until I say, understand?” She asked, drawing her hand away from Clarke’s clit to smack her ass, grinning at the resulting jump of Clarke’s hips. When the blonde didn’t respond to her question, Lexa fisted a hand in blonde locks to hiss in her ear. “I asked you a question princess. Do you understand? What aren’t you going to do until I tell you?”

Clarke cried out in painful pleasure, hips rocking back into each of Lexa’s thrusts. “I-I’m not going to cum, daddy…” Lexa nipped her earlobe. “No you’re not. Not until daddy says.” She whispered wickedly. Clarke was so close she could cry, but Lexa… Lexa knew how to play her body like an instrument, keeping her on the knife’s edge of an orgasm for as long as she pleased. 

The blonde felt herself near the edge and she feared disobeying her daddy but relief came quickly when Lexa’s teeth closed around her earlobe. Clarke moaned at the bite, sobbing in relief when Lexa whispered in her ear.

“Cum, Clarke. Cum for daddy.” She ordered. Clarke obeyed instantaneously, her back arching in a strong bow, hands clutching at the silk tie digging into her wrists and her cunt clenching down on Lexa’s fingers as they continued to pump into her. 

“Daddy!” Clarke cried, body spasming as she began to get oversensitized. Lexa slowed her movements before slowly pulling her fingers away. She tugged on the tie binding her wrists and made clarke sit in the desk chair behind her. 

Clarke watched in awe as Lexa brought her slick covered fingers to her mouth, sucking each one clean before releasing them with an audible pop. 

“You’re so delicious, princess, you know that?” She asked, kissing Clarke’s forehead while she reached to untie her wrists. She brought the reddened flesh to her lips and pressed kisses on each side. Clarke watched on in awe, smiling at this sensitive and caring side to her girlfriend that no one else got to see. Clarke let out a little girlish giggle and the resulting smile she got from the brunette made her heart do a flip in her chest.

“Thank you, daddy.” Clarke whispered, her now freed hands reaching for Lexa’s hips and the button of her pants. Lexa tsked and grabbed Clarke’s hands. “We’ll save that for home, princess. Get yourself dressed and we’ll go.” She pressed a little kiss to Clarke’s hair before going to gather her own things. Clarke obeyed and pulled her panties back on and righted her dress before walking to Lexa and hugging her from behind.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I love you.”

Lexa smiled and turned to press a sweet kiss to Clarke’s lips.

“I love you too, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at @aubreyyposens and send me daddy!lexa headcanons. Maybe ill write more of these if you guys like them!


End file.
